


The League of Three

by TechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: The Companion Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid





	

_The League of Three_

* * *

I don't know much of my Lifetime, but when I was pup; not just an ordinary pup. See I am not from Earth so I am not Identify as a Terran Dog, but a Gallifreyan one. Yes, I am from the Planet Gallifrey; Home of The Time Lords.

I am currently on planet Earth, My Master's Favorite World but not just any world. This a Parallel World that seems to be inhabited by any other kind of species from other worlds, but It looks like my Master doesn't know about that, I guess I should tell him at some point.

* * *

A Bipedal orange fur dog like creature is laying on the ground on his back watching the clear sky, enjoying the sunlight that is touching his body.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blue ball roll up towards him by the side of his head he turns his head directly to where the ball is.

The Dog/Lion-like creature turns himself over from laying on the back to his stomach, having his behind arched up with his tail wagging around. The Dog began sniffing the ball until to the point he got the scent, but the scent he is familiar, he began looking and see a man standing before him few feet away.

Just by the glimpse of the man with odd fashion sense. The Lion-like creature began to have a joy look on his face, he got up to his feet and began running towards the man yelling out Master in happiness. The Man open out his arms, as they both embraces each other.

The Man let out a small chuckle. "Good to see you too." He said. The Dog Lion-like creature loosen up the embrace and looks his master in the eyes. "What brings you here?"

"What I can't see you Klade?" The Man replied.

"I'm just asking."

The Man just smiles from the response. "Well, I just miss you." He said. Klade smiles as well. "I miss you too, Master." He said as he nuzzles the Time Lord. Then out of nowhere something has struck Klade's mind. "Oh, I forgot."

Klade went back to where the blue ball is and picked it up with his mouth like an ordinary Dog and came back to The Time Lord sitting down like an actual Earth Dog, with his tail wagging to and fro.

The Doctor held out his hand underneath Klade's Snout. The Dog drops the ball onto The Time Lord's hand. "I guess you been approving." The Doctor said.

Klade got up to his feet.

"Is this what you really came her for?" The Gallifreyan creature asked. "Actually no." The Doctor replied. "Do you still remember Caleera?"

"Oh My Mistress, of Course, How I wouldn't?" Klade replied in a bit of excitement. The Doctor smiles and held out his hand out. "Well then follow me." He said.

Klade grabs The Time Lord's Hand and then The Doctor begin to lead the way to where The Doctor is going.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS a woman in a White dress also have white hair, she also wearing a sun hat that has Clockwork design. One of the TARDIS doors. She looks at the entrance to see to be The Doctor.

"Oh you're back, That was quick." Caleera said.

The Doctor closes the door and turns around to face the Time Woman. "I guess I am, but that is not important there is someone you should mee."

"Oh, Who is it?" Caleera asked.

The Time Lord do want to tell her, But He does want to keep it as a surprise. "You will see just close your eyes."

Caleera looks at The Time Lord very Suspicious, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Why?" she asked.

"It something that you will be very surprised." The Doctor replied. Caleera lets out a sigh but couldn't help to smile at the Time Lord.

"Alright then." She said as she closes her eyes. The Doctor walks towards the doors he opens looking at the Gallifreyan Dog which also has his eyes closed. The Time Lord smiles.

"Ok, Caleera I want you to take steps out of the TARDIS, Don't worry the doors are open." The Doctor said. Caleera began to take steps out of the Blue Box to the point where she got close to Klade.

"Ok Stop." The Doctor said She paused on her steps once he said so. "Ok, you can no see."

Caleera and Klade began to open their eyes, and first seen was each other. For a moment they began to look deep into each other as recognizing both of them.

"Klade?" Caleera spoke,

"Mistress?" Klade Spoke.

Caleera turns around to look at the Time Lord. "That's Klade."

The Doctor Smiles and gave a nod. "Yeah I know."

Caleera turns around and began to embrace the Gallifreyan dog, as he embraces back. For awhile they finally break the hug.

"Oh my God look at you. You really have grown." Caleera said.

The Time Lord by the side between Caleera and Klade. "Indeed he is."

The Doctor placed his hand on top of Klade's head and began petting.

Caleera wraps her arms around The Doctor's arm. "Oh this is great Doctor, We can be a Family." She said.

Klade seems to like the idea by his intense tail wagging of happiness. "You seem to like the Idea." The Doctor stated.

Klade went between Caleera and The Doctor and brings them closer to him. "We're family no matter what." He said. The Doctor and Caleera look at each other, smiles then back at The Gallifreyan Dog.

"Of Course Klade." The Doctor said.

"We always be Family." Caleera said as she hugs the Dog.

The Entirety became a Group hug. "Love you guys." Klade said.

"We love you too." The Doctor finishes as he is being hugged.


End file.
